The Valentine Rivalry
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Rima is confused. Two boys are fighting over her because they want her to be their Valentine. She's not sure who to take to the Valentine Dance. Who will she choose? Will she choose any of them at all? Rimahiko but other Rima-involved couples. and slight Amuto.
1. Chapter 1 - A Valentine fromhim

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! I brought a present for you! (waves a big tin can)**

**Rima: (sniffs) That smells like burnt cookies.**

**Utau: Why would you give us burnt cookies?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: er…(blushes then brightens slightly) oh um…it was burnt? (looks) oh…so it is…how strange…**

**Rima: (murmur) I bet $20 that Utau and Kukai will eat…(counts the cookies) 5 cookies each and Utau will win.**

**Kukai: Hey! **

**Utau: Nice deal…wait who are you giving the bet to?**

**Rima: Kukai.**

**Utau: Ohh yeah!**

**Kukai: (grumbles)**

Rima looked over he shoulder, staring emptily at her fanboys love-struck eyes. "Rima-tan (whatever the fan boys call her?), will you be my valentine?!" they all swooned over her. She cursed them silently in her mind, and began walking away. She arrived at the Royal Garden, and sat in the Queen's Chair. A few minutes later, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase and Amu came over and sat in their positions.

"Today, we will be talking about the upcoming Valentine's Dance. Now…um…Hinamori-san, will you be in charge of the Designing and um…the Dancing?" Rima sighed. Since Amu broke up with Tadase for Ikuto, he's been all awkward towards her.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry, Tadase-kun, but I think I love Ikuto more then you…" Amu whispered faintly._

"_I see…you never did have feelings for me right?" Tadase choked._

_Amu shook her head. "That was Ran's fault, me confessing to you in the first place…but I just said that you were cute…that's all."_

_Tadase turned his head away, his eyes brimming with tears. "I understand, Hinamori-san. But…" his head turned to look at her, "I'll always love you, even if I get another love. Understand that if Ikuto-niisan EVER hurts you…come to me ok?"_

_Amu nodded and ran towards Ikuto, who then kissed her. Tadase's heart cracked._

Now Tadase had his own girlfriend, Yamabuki Saaya, who he didn't really care about that much, but it turned out Saaya was his only hope to get over Amu. Rima perked up when Tadase said her name. "Mashiro-san, you will lead the Entertainment ok?" Rima nodded and went back into her world of imagination.

After school, Amu walked Rima towards her parent's car. "Hey Rima," she said silently. Rima turned her head and said, "Yes?" Amu flinched slightly as she said, "I think Tadase is in love with you." Rima's eyes widened, then almost a second later she frowned and replied sarcastically, "Then why doesn't he join my lovey dovey fan club?" Amu shook her head. "Believe me Rima. I know…" then she walked away, leaving Rima in a slight daze.

Rima snapped out of it and ran towards her mother's car. On the way home, she thought, "Does Tadase really love me?" She never had feelings for anyone except her parents and Kusukusu.

Kusukusu appeared from Rima's pocket and began caressing Rima's hand. Rima smiled in comfort and watched the sky as it began turned red with dusk.

Rima woke up the next morning with a slight headache. She slowly put on her uniform and hobbled down the stairs. After a quick breakfast, her dad drove the car to school. The second she got out of the car, she was bombarded with love letters.

"Please accept my valentine! Mashiro-san!"

"Will you please go out with me, Rima-san?"

"I love you Mashiro!"

"I have never seen such beauty standing in front of me! Please accept my valentine!"

Rima ignored them coldly and walked into the front gate. She saw Nagihiko walking down the corridor, with girls squealing behind him. She looked back to see the boys following her as well. She groaned silently and began walking towards the Maths Classroom. Nagihiko, who was heading there himself walked up to her and said, "Hey Rima-chan, do you want to go to Maths together?" he threw her a quick smile. Rima returned the smile, but only faintly, and they began walking towards their classroom, their fans following them like a messed up group of lovesick soldiers following their generals.

They went into the classroom, and the majority of their fans leaving in disappointment. However, some fans had Maths and were still begging and squealing. Amu and Ikuto walked in, with Amu's 'cool and spicy' fans and Ikuto's fangirls following them. Then afterwards Tadase, with his many girl fans, and Saaya, with her four followers, came in.

Nikadou came in awkwardly as he stumbled over a doorstopper. "Urgh…pfff…ow…" he moaned, massaging his shoulder. "Anyway…" he stood up and proceeded towards his desk, and clumsily opened the Maths Book.

"What is equal to…"

_Later…_

Rima stalked off towards the car, gripping her bag tightly as she got closer to the car…and closer to the heck of a devil of a mother. Her mother was on the phone when Rima opened the door.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER? I HAVE WORK YOU KNOW? AND DON'T GO SAYING TO ME THAT YOU ALSO HAVE WORK BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M THE ONE WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR DAUGHTER! WHAT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? I_URGH! HE HUNG UP! THE F**KTARD!"

Rima's mum glared at Rima through the mirror and drove away. Rima sighed softly. She then rummaged in her bag for Kusukusu's egg. After she found it Kusukusu popped out and rubbed her eyes. "Wahhh! I had a good sleep!"

Rima giggled silently. Then something caught her eye.

"Huh…? Two…letters?" She opened one of them, and read it.

_Dear Mashiro-san,_

_I have decided that I love you more then I even loved the girls I've dated before. Please accept my love, and my valentine._

Rima rolled her eyes.

_Just her fanboys again, _she thought. But then she looked down at the person who wrote it, her eyes widened.

_Hotori Tadase._

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Cliffie! **

**Utau: YES I WIN!**

**Rima: Now, Kukai, money?**

**Kukai: Fine.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: You…didn't…read….? T^T **

**Nagi: I did.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: NAGIIII!**

**Rima: (laughs) So the crossdressing purple head has got a new fan!**

**Nagi: Hey Rima…**

**Rima: Yes?**

**Nagi: Can I talk to you…?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Romantic scene, so I'm off! R&R**

**Rima: (curses)**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry to the people who are reading this and thinks it's a chapter.**

**I might not update for a while because of assessments. Plus I have another story in mind and it's really hard to get that story off my head so I wanna write it down.**

**Expect a update in around a few weeks. Gomen! ;(**


	3. Author's Note (filled with good news!)

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey Guys! Great news! I'm working on the second chapter which unfortunately might be a bit bad T_T but that's for you guys to judge on! -wink- I'm really happy now since I'm working on it! When it comes out please R&R or favourite! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Letter & Cookies!

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Second Chapter yay! I'm so sorry I was going to update earlier but I went on with other stuff! (goes to corner and hides in shame)**

**Rima: (Goes over the AnimeCrazyGirl8 and pats her head) We forgive you.**

**Tadase: And may I ask why seeing my name written on a letter such a cliffhanger?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: It's complicated…**

Rima slowly trembled as she held the letter. She dropped it in shock. _Hotori Tadase?_ So what Amu said was true…he did like her. Rima couldn't believe it. Why would he like her? He PROMISED to Amu that he would love her forever…unless he wanted Amu to be so jealous she'd go back to him. Rima's anger increased at the thought.

_I should just ignore him. _Rima thought. She carefully opened the other valentine.

_Dear Mashiro-san,_

_I hope you still have feelings for me as I confessed to you but you disagreed. Now I ask you again, will you go out with me? As my girlfriend and my valentine?_

_Love, Fuyuki Kirishima._

Rima was slightly less angrier at the letter. Of course, she should have known. Kirishima, the basketball player who confessed to her in 6th grade. But she never had feelings for him. It was like her heart had turned out all soughts of feelings like love. She just sighed and slid them into her bag. Kusukusu gave Rima a slight smile. Rima smiled back at Kusukusu but her mind was somewhere else.

"Why would they like me? Why me?"

The thoughts replayed in her head as the car drove on slowly into the approaching dusk.

The next morning in class Rima noticed Tadase and Kirishima looking at her…quite strangely…

She blushed and turned away from the thought to focus on the lesson.

After class she saw Kirishima and Tadase walking towards her. She quickened her pace to escape them, but they were too fast. Two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Mashiro-san, did you see my letter?" They both asked, before realizing that they both sent a letter. Kirishima scowled at Tadase. "What the fuck do you think your doing Hotori?" Tadase just sneered back. "Trying to get Mashiro-san, Fuyuki. I suggest you back off if you don't want to get hurt…" Kirishima took placed his hands on his hips and sneered back at him. He then made an 'I'm scared' face with was _obviously_ fake. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Kirishima said sarcastically in a squeaky voice. He then returned to normal mode and pointed his finger at Tadase. "YOU should back off Hotori or I'm get my basketball and…"

Rima walked away from their quarrel. When she exited the hallway she saw Nagihiko walking down the hallway. "Oi! Nagihiko!" she called, and smiled slightly when he turned his head. "Oh, hello Rima-chan. Which lesson do you have next?" Rima thought about it before she said, "Home Ec." She then made face, which was clearly of disappointment. "I hate Home Ec. I suck at all that cooking and cleaning." Nagihiko smiled. "Then why don't I be your partner? I heard we're getting into pairs and baking cookies for Valentine. Plus…" he lowered his voice, slightly scowling, "It'll keep away the fangirls." Rima giggled lightly and smiled on the inside. She'd gotten to know Nagihiko better after the battle with Easter and now they were good friends who didn't really care about who Amu liked better. Rima was more close to Yaya anyway, and Nagihiko was slowly getting closer to Kairi, who was dating Yaya.

They entered the classroom together and greeted the Cooking teacher, who just happened to be Saaya's grandmother. They sat down behind an empty bench and waited for the lesson to begin. Saaya's grandmother, Yamabuki Hitomi, was a rather cheerful old lady. But the only problem was…Saaya ALWAYS boasted about her. "Well look at that, I can't seem to find my apron. Never mind that I'll get one from the store." Hitomi sang. She went out of the classroom.

"OH HOHOHO! (You remember Saaya laugh?) Isn't my grandmother AMAZING? And since she's my relative, I won't have to worry about me failing Home Ec!" Saaya boasted.

Rima shook her head and whispered to Nagihiko, "If Saaya thinks that, it's best she's dream on even if it will NEVER be real." She put emphasis on 'never'. Nagihiko chuckled lightly. He wiggled to get comfortable in his seat before he felt something in his pocket. He looked down and his eyes widened before he stuffed it deeper down his pocket and darted his eyes away.

Hitomi came back into the classroom, with a white clean crisp apron in her hand. She put it on and threw a grin at the students. "Today we're learning to bake valentine cookies."

"Told ya," Nagihiko smirked at Rima, who lightly smacked his shoulder playfully. Hitomi then told everyone to get into pairs, and immediately groups of girls and boys flooded over to Nagihiko and Rima's table.

"Fujisaki-sama, will you be my partner?"

"Mashiro-sama, will you be my partner?"

"Actually," Nagihiko raised his voice, "Me and Rima-chan are partners, so don't bother us anymore." Everyone groaned and went away. But Rima suddenly saw Tadase and Kirishima leave from the group. Her eyes wide with alert and wariness, as she watched as they threw death glares at each other, and occasionally Nagihiko.

She whimpered slightly and turned to face Hitomi, who was now carrying a big bowl of flour, and had several bags of candy hearts. "Come on, Rima-chan. I'll get the flour and you get a packet of candy hearts?" Rima nodded. She grabbed a few small packets of candy hearts and went back to her bench. Nagihiko was already there with the flour and was reading the recipe. "Sugar…butter…mix together…" he looked up to see Rima and smiled. "I put the sugar and the butter in the bowl. I'll let you mix it." He passed her a wooden spoon. Rima gave him a look of uncertainty. Nagihiko just winked encouragingly. She sighed and began mixing. After a while, it was all fluffy. "Is this ok?" Rima asked. Nagihiko peered and grinned. "It's great! I'll add vanilla extract and the eggs. But this time, mix _slowly _ok Rima-chan?"

Rima just rolled her eyes. After she mixed it, they added the flour and then shaped the dough onto foil for baking. They then placed some hearts on the cookies and placed the cookies in the oven. When all that was done, Rima and Nagihiko wiped they foreheads and hi-fived. "Good job!"

When the cookies were done, they packaged them and got to keep them to give to a special person…

After Rima finished tying up the box with an orange ribbon, she looked at Nagihiko's box, which had a pretty blue ribbon on it.

"NOOOOOO!" Saaya wailed as her cookies came out of the oven late, "MY COOKIES ARE BURNT!" Rima could hear one of her followers trying to calm her down and another one was muttering, "You left the oven to check your appearance, Saaya-sama."

Rima giggled and smiled. She then thought how fun the lesson was. _Maybe I'll start to enjoy this more. _She thought contently.

And as she walked towards her parent's car, she thought about the lesson, the cookie-making, how it was so fun. But, as she got into her car, what she didn't know, was that two specific boys were staring at her from opposite directions…

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well that's finished! I'll keep you posted! The Valentine Rivalry is my No 1 priority! But I might be rejecting A Strange Change or The New Life… T^T**

**And thanks to all the readers who waited patiently for this chapter!**


End file.
